


how to tell you

by kyaaaana



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaaaana/pseuds/kyaaaana
Summary: haseul has something she needs to tell kahei





	how to tell you

Haseul leaned against the cart’s handle bar and looked into the cart’s basket. There were vegetables, meats, fruits, juice, seasoning, a box of Frosted Flakes, and a gallon of milk. She still had to get bread and jam. She was shopping for her and her roommate, who she had lost in the supermarket. Haseul shrugged. Kahei would find her way back somehow.

Kahei was the first roommate that Haseul has had since her freshman year of college. Her roommate freshman year was Jung Jinsoul, an athlete who would wake up early for practices and all. There was nothing bad between themㅡ in fact, they were close and were still close nowㅡ but Jinsoul had decided to room with her girlfriend, Sooyoung, for the next year instead. Sophomore year of college, Haseul had decided to get a single room. This year, she had moved out of the dorms and applied to the on campus apartments. 

Haseul didn’t check any preference for roommates, nor did she pick a roommate, so housing assistance dropped an international student into her apartment with her. Wong Kahei.

Wong Kahei was pretty. Haseul almost choked on her water the first time she saw her and then Haseul proceeded to show off by helping Kahei bring in her boxes, which were  _ heavy. _ She tried her best to not show any straining. 

That was about four months ago, when they first met. Now, they were best friends (the two of them had crushes on each other, but much to their friends’ exasperation, neither of them were perceptive). Despite living together for four months, they had never gone grocery shopping together. It was always one asking another what was needed since they were at the store already. This was the first.

Haseul pushed the cart and went towards the bakery. While looking at the different brands and types of breads, she heard things falling into her cart and turned to see Kahei who had dropped an armful of snacks ranging from chips to cookies to gummies into the cart. Haseul’s eyes went from the snacks to Kahei and she raised a brow.

“You’re going to eat all of this?”

“No, silly.” Kahei giggled. “It’s for us.”

Haseul’s heart swelled at that. But, how were they going to afford all of that? Haseul was already a struggling college kid, barely making enough at her barista job to pay off some of her tuition and still have a little bit over. She pursed her lips. She’ll have to break it to Kahei soon. Just not now. She looked too cute and happy with all the snacks.

Before Haseul could say anything more, Kahei had left again. Haseul laughed and turned her attention back to the breads, grabbing a bag of whole wheat from the shelf and setting it into the seat of the basket intended for children. She then wheeled her way to where they kept the jam. 

Haseul held grape jam and strawberry jam in both of her hands, eyes darting from one to another. She liked grape jam, but she couldn’t just buy it because she liked it. She had to think about Kahei too. What flavor did she like? Haseul sighed and she looked back at the shelf. What if she liked orange marmalade, or raspberry jam, or apricot? She laughed to herself. Who was she kidding, nobody liked apricot jam.

“What are you doing?” 

She turned to see Kahei cradling more snacks. She internally winced. Telling her to put all those snacks back later would be heart crushing. Haseul watched as Kahei bent over the cart a little and released the snacks.

“You still haven’t answered my question, you know.”

“Oh!” Haseul laughed sheepishly. “I don’t know what kind of jam I should get. Grape or strawberry? Which one do you like?”

“Just get them both.” Kahei said as she reached for a jar. “And I like raspberry jam, by the way.” She smiled at Haseul and set the jar into the cart. 

Haseul put the strawberry jam back and placed the grape jam into the cart. She stared at their cart, the snacks covering almost everything else. There was now granola bars, crackers, and bag popcorn.

“We should do a movie night tonight! Since we have popcorn!” Kahei clasped her hands together with a wide smile, and Haseul swore her legs were going weak. She thanked the heavens that she had the handle bar of the cart to lean against. 

She weakly nodded in reply to Kahei. “Sure.”

“Great! We can be in our pjs and all! I’m so excited!” Kahei was indeed so excited that she ran off once more. 

Haseul laughed and looked at the cart again, going through the list in her mind to make sure she wasn’t missing anything. She then looked around the store, driving her cart mindlessly through aisles. She might as well stock up on necessities. They  _ were _ running out of paper towels.

After procuring the said necessities, Haseul went on a quest to find Kahei. She found her in one of the frozen foods aisles. As she got closer, she could see that Kahei was browsing ice cream.

“Oh, Haseul! What kind of ice cream do you like?”

Haseul inhaled. “I like coconut ice cream.”

“Really!?” Kahei quickly grabbed two boxes of coconut ice cream bars and put them in the cart. “I like coconut ice cream too!”

Kahei walked off again, but before Haseul could lose her, she sped up the cart and caught up with the older girl.

“Kahei, I have to tell you something.” Haseul started.

Kahei didn’t turn around or look at her or anything, but Haseul heard the small “Hm?” that prompted her to continue. “I…. I don’t think we can afford all this.  _ I _ barely have enough to cover all the groceries.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll cover it.” Kahei shrugged. 

“A- Are you sure?” 

“You don’t really research about your roommates, huh?” Kahei stopped the cart, turned around, and looked at Haseul from the other side of the cart. “Haven’t you ever wondered why I don’t have any social media? Well, that’s a lie, I have a twitter account, but I don’t go by Kahei there.” 

Haseul only furrowed her brows. “Where exactly is this going?”

“You haven’t noticed that my surname sounds familiar? Wong? Think about a certain company that specializes in beauty..” Kahei stared at Haseul, waiting for the other girl to come to a realization.

“ _ Of course!  _ Wong Cosmetics! How could I have not noticed before?” Haseul brought a hand up to her forehead, “I just.. I just thought it was a coincidence.”

“You thought me only using Wong Cosmetics was a coincidence too?” Kahei raised a brow. “Or that I have pink hair right now and the latest commercial features pink hair? Well, granted the commercial didn’t show my face, but still.”

“Well, I never really paid attention to things like that, so I guess it’d go over my head.” Haseul chuckled.

“No, I’m actually glad you didn’t find out I was famous or something. You actually treated me like a person and not some celebrity.” Kahei turned around again and started walking towards the checkout lanes, Haseul and the cart following close behind. 

They finished up paying for their groceries and then wheeled it out to Kahei’s car. The ride back home was quiet, save for the music that was playing. And unfortunately, they were caught in traffic. 

Kahei groaned and leaned forward against the steering wheel.

“Hey, at least you don’t have any plans today.” Haseul said, laughing as she turned to look at Kahei. 

“That’s true, I have nothing else planned for today, so I guess it’s fine being stuck in traffic.” Kahei sat up again and sighed. “At least I’m with you.”

Haseul furrowed her brows at that but decided to shrug it off for now. “So, how is it being a celebrity and all?”

“Oh no, don’t start with that now.” Kahei laughed dryly, “I’m barely a celebrity.”

Kahei turned to look back at Haseul. “I only shoot commercials and ads for the company sometimes.”

“So you’re a model?”

“Well, I did do some model work before, so I guess I could be considered a model.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Haseul shrugged.

Kahei laughed, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying, you’re really pretty so I wouldn’t be surprised if you  _ were _ a model.”

“You’re really pretty too, Haseul. You know, I could get you a job as a model if you want, just saying.”

Haseul shook her head and turned her attention back to the window. “Nah, I’m good, I’ll leave the modeling to pretty girls like you.”

The traffic slowly began moving, and the two of them were almost out of the worst part. Haseul pursed her lips and contemplated telling Kahei. It was just three words, a simple “I like you” but the feelings behind them were indescribable. She was taken out of her thoughts by Kahei’s voice.

“I like you, Haseul."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i haven't written in a while so this may be a bit rusty. hope yall liked it tho!


End file.
